Card Tips:Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi
*This card is one of the few self-complementary cards in Vanguard, and extraordinarily powerful when used correctly. You can use her effect to add any of the missing pieces of the line to the Soul manually. *Oracle Think Tank units that can help you get to 6 Soul: CEO Amaterasu (recommended to run along Tsukuyomi as a backup, since she is a very strong Grade 3 in her own right), Oracle Guardian, Red Eye, Psychic Bird. Amaterasu and Red-Eye can also help place missing pieces of the line to the Soul. *Oracle Think Tank units that share the same requirement of 6 Soul as Tsukuyomi: Oracle Guardian, Blue Eye, Battle Sister, Vanilla, Secretary Angel, Faithful Angel. It might be a smart idea to include a few of those, since you will be striving for 6 Soul anyway. *Although it can give your opponent advantage, too, Dark Cat is a good option for your deck. Since it's relatively crucial to ride the correct units with Tsukuyomi, you can use Dark Cat to search them out or draw more cards from your deck, to increase your odds of riding them either normally or via their skills. *Riding Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi on top of Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi while Godhawk, Ichibyoshi is in the Soul already gives you a total of 4 Soul, disregarding any additional effects or added rides. When you Ride this card, you will also need 1 more Soul to activate her effects. If you cannot Soul charge in any other way, you can Ride another copy of this card in order to fulfill the requirement. *Place Grade 3 Units or draw triggers, that have the least usefulness in your hand, to the Soul to pay this card's cost after you draw. *Since this card is oriented towards creating large hand advantage, it is suggested you use units that benefit greatly from extra cards regardless of their type, such as Battle Sister, Chocolat. *One of the most important things to take advantage of is the bottom 15 cards of your deck, since you can memories exactly what they are by using the first three cards in this chain you are able to know exactly when your triggers are and respond accordingly, normally this wouldn't be possible but with oracle think tanks incredible draw power it becomes a very easy feat, keep in mind though not to use lozenge magus to boost as that requires you to shuffle your deck. *The Superior Riding skill, albeit it's subtlety, is built to save the cards in your hand and instead summon directly from the deck. This is useful for saving cards with shields such as Goddess of the Cresent Moon, Tsukuyomi and Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi, which both have 5000 shield. It is also useful for maintaining the hand advantage. *White Hare of Inaba can be used to fill in any missing piece of the line or increase the soul by one. Be aware that using White Hare requires that you place a card from your hand to the soul instead of soul charging. Category:Tips